EXO WE ARE ONE! JINJA?
by lh7exl
Summary: Ketika member Exo mengingat kehidupan 2014 silam... Sebuah keinginan jika itu hanya mimpi buruk.. Kris-Luhan-Tao Warning! Ot12, Ot11, Ot10, Area baper, mantan, repost.
1. chapter 1

**"WE ARE ONE!** **Jinja!??"**

 _KRIS OUT {OT12-OT11}_

part 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: May_july

Editor: Im

Main cast: All member EXO ot12.

Genre: Sad, Humor, Family, Friend, etc.

.

.

Exo boyband yang terbentuk pada tahun 2012 yang terbagi menjadi Exo-K dan Exo-M itu nampak begitu sibuk setiap bulan natal tiba. Merilis album baru setiap bulan natal nampak begitu membuat mereka sibuk.

Dibalik kesibukan mereka di setiap tahun kadang beberapa dari mereka merindukan hari mereka di tahun 2012 hingga 2014. Dimana Exo masih memiliki 12 keluarga. Seorang Ayah dari Exo-M, seorang Rusa manly dari Exo-M dan si Panda Exo-M.

Di sudut Ruang latihan, tempat di mana boyband terkenal EXO biasa latihan. Nampak seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Suho Leader dari EXO atau lebih dikenal seorang ibu karena sikapnya yang keibuan sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding kaca ruangan. Perlahan dia menutup kedua matanya karena lelah sebelum datang seseorang.

"Hyung! Manager hyung bilang kamu disuruh ke ruangannya untuk mengurus persiapan Exo-M." ujar sang maknae Oh Sehun.

Suho membuka matanya. "Aku capek! Minta Leader mereka saja!."

"Leader?."

"Iya Kr-." seketika Suho menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang aku katakan." Suho nampak menggeleng-geleng sambil memejamkan matanya seolah membuang pergi fikirannya.

"Ania! Aku akan pergi. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu ku." ujar Suho kemudian berdiri menuju ruang sang manager. Meninggalkan Sehun yang baru sadar jika hyungnya sedang memikirkan dia.

Selesai bertemu manager Suho kembali ke ruang latihan. Bukan karena terlalu memaksa untuk latihan padahal Suho sudah kecapekan namun karena bagi dia tempat itu bisa dia gunakan untuk menghilangkan kegundahannya.

"Selalu saja kamu yang muncul jika aku sedang lelah.." Suho terduduk matanya menerawan langit-langit ruangan. Seketika pikirinnya kembali melayang pada masa 2 tahun silam.

#FLASHBACK

"Kau serius Kris?!." Tanya manager Jun kaget.

Kris hanya mengangguk, "Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku ini Manager-nim." Ujar Kris yakin.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik dulu Kris, itu keputusan yang gila, ceroboh dan bodoh. hal ini tidak mudah, Angecy tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, mereka bisa saja menuntutmu." Sang manager mencoba menasehati salah satu orang yang berpegaruh di EXO itu.

"Karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu manager-nim!." Kris menyatukan kedua tangannya bermaksud memohon.

Sang manager terdiam. Dia hanya berusaha membuat semua baik-baik saja.

"Please! Jebal Manager-nim! Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku ini, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan agency."

Manager menghelah napas berat, "Lebih baik kamu pikirkan baik-baik dulu, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Ku harap kamu

menemukan keputusan yang tepat Kris." Ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tapi Manager-nim..."

Manager berbalik ke arah Kris, "Keputusanmu ini juga akan menentukan kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan para member lain. Maka pikirkanlah baik-baik!."

"Satu lagi.. semua ini tidak semudah itu, aku bahkan juga akan menentang keputusanmu ini!." Tambah sang manager kemudian pergi.

"Akh.." Kris memegangi kepalanya yang nampak pusing karena dia harus berada diposisi yang sulit.

Sementara itu, Suho leader dari EXO-K rupanya sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kris leader dari EXO-M dengan Manager mereka.

"Babo!! Apa-apaan orang bodoh itu!." Kesal Suho lalu beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Ke esokan harinya...

Semua member nampak sedang asyik mengobrol di selah istirahat mereka sehabis latihan dance bersama. Sementara Suho sejak kemarin jadi pendiam dan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun bahkan saat Kris sedang melakukan aksi-aksi konyolnya bersama Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Waeyo? What happen with you brother?." Tanya Kris pada Suho karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan sang Leader. Dia pun segera duduk disamping Suho.

"What's up?." Kris mencoba bercanda karena Suho hanya terdiam.

Suho menatap kesal pada Kris. "Waeyo?." Tanya Kris heran dengan tatapan Suho yang tidak lembut seperti biasanya.

Suho membuang muka membuat Kris semakin bingung.

"Ah.. apa kau marah karen aku memakai shampoo mu tanpa izin?." Tebak Kris tentang sikap Suho. Suho melotot membuat Kris semakin gugup.

"Ah.. aniya.. bukan itu maksudku..." ucap Kris tersenyum gugup.

"Suho-ssi , kamu kenapa sih? Tidak suka aku ada di sini ya?." Kris mencoba bercanda. "Baiklah aku pergi!." Tambahnya.

"Iya, pergilah!!." Teriak Suho membuat Kris kaget.

"Mwoya?."Semua member kaget dan menoleh karena teriakan tiba-tiba dari Suho. Suho lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan, mengabaikan wajah penuh tanda tanya para member termasuk Kris.

"Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa dengan Suho Hyung?." Tanya Chanyeol duduk didekat Kris. Semua member pun ikut mendekat.

"Entahlah.. aku tadi hanya bercanda karena dari tadi dia hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia berteriak kesal begitu." Ujar Kris.

"Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan!." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Yak! Tidak lucu baekkie-ah!." Chanyeol segera menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Akh.. Appo! Yakk! Panggil aku Hyung pabo! Lagi pula apa yang salah dengan ucapanku. Tiba-tiba Suho Hyung jadi sensitif gitu, bukankah itu tanda kalau dia sedang datang bulan." Bela Baekhyun.

"Guraeyo.." ucap Tao sambil mangut-mangut setuju.

"Aiss.. Kalian berdua ini sama saja, dia itu namja, pabo!." Gemas Chanyeol dan hampir menjitak Baekhyun lagi.

"hahaha... Iya juga ya, aku lupa soal itu." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa kemudian tertawa dan diikuti member lainnya.

"Kalau Suho hyung dengar, tamat riwayatmu hyung!." Sehun mencoba menakuti Baekyun.

"Suho hyung tidak akan setega itu! Kalaupun dia marah aku tinggal memasang puppy eyesku hehehe." Baekhyun begitu percaya diri membuat member lagi-lagi tertawa.

Disaat member-member tadi tertawa Kris nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Ge? Gwaencana?." Tanya Lay yang sadar fikiran sang Leader sedang tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Aniyo, Gwaencana." Ucap Kris tersenyum.

"Kamu yakin?."

Kris mengangguk. "Aku keluar sebentar ya, aku ingin mencari udara segar!." Ucap Kris kemudian pergi. Lay hanya menatap bingung.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?!." Teriak Chen.

Kris melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh. "Aku hanya sebentar." Kris menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara member yang tersisa di ruang latihan menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa dengan Kris hyung dan Suho hyung ya?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah cemilan.

"yak! Itu milikku, jangan di habiskan!." Teriak Do ketika sadar cemilan itu miliknya.

"Kau ini pelit sekali pada hyungmu sendiri Do-sii ah!." Cibir Chanyeol kemudian mendapatkan tatapan galak dari namja kecil itu.

"ishh dasar pelit. Geuraeyo!." Chanyeolpun segera memberikan cemilan tadi kepada pemiliknya.

"yak! Ini sudah habis hyung!!." Kesal Do.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Mianhae, nanti aku belikan!." Do hanya mempopkan bibirnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya!." Ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba kemudian pergi keluar.

"Aku ikut hyung!." Teriak Chen kemudian menyusul.

"Tunggu, aku juga ikut!." Tambah Lay.

"Kompak sekali mereka ke toilenya, kalian tidak mau menyusul?." Tanya Kai kepada member yang tersisa. Mereka hanya menggeleng.

"Ada apa hyung, dari tadi kamu juga hanya diam." Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Aniya.. bukan apa-apa Sehun-ah."

Luhan semenjak tadi sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Kris dan Suho. Dia tau betul kalau tadi Kris sedang menyebunyikan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?." Tanya Kai yang bersandar di pundak Do sambil memeluk tangan Do.

"Aiss.. lepaskan Jong!." Do mendengus kesal namun diacuhkan oleh Kai.

"Bubble Tea!." Baekhyun berseru dengan semangat. Semua menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Mumpung semua leader lagi pergi, kita keluar membeli Bubble Tea saja." Saran Baekhyun.

"Aniya, Suho dan Kris bisa marah kalau sampai mereka kembali dan kita tidak ada di sini!." Tolak Luhan.

"Ayolah Hyung... bukankah hyung juga suka bubble tea?." Sehun merengek sambil menunjukan aegyonya.

"Please Ge!." Tambah Tao.

"iya hyung, jebal!!." Yang lainpun ikut memohon.

Luhan diam sejenak. "Arra.. Tapi hanya membeli Bubble Tea setelah itu kita pulang!." Final Luhan.

"yeee.. gomawo hyung!." Semua bersorak senang sedangkan Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka ber 7 lalu keluar membeli Bubble Tea, saat Xiumin, Chen dan Lay kembali, mereka mendapati ruang latihan kosong.

"hmm... kemana semuanya!?." Tanya Lay menatap bingung ruangan yang sudah kosong.

"Aiss... mereka pasti merengek pada Luhan hyung agar bisa keluar membeli Bubble Tea." Tebak Chen karena tau sifat anak-anak itu.

"Dari mana kamu tahu Chen-ssi?." Tanya Xiumin.

"Bukankah itu sering terjadi hyung."

"Mereka pergi tanpa kita, hmm.. hmm.. hmm.." ujar Lay menggeleng-geleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka?." Usul Chen.

"Boleh!." Jawab Xiumin dan Lay kompak. Dan merekapun menyusul yang lain.

Sementara itu Suho duduk terdiam di kamarnya, dia terus mengingat percakapan Kris dengan manager. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

.

Im bawa ff baru inti dan ide punya kak May Im cuma ngerubah sedikit. Im gak plagiat karena Im dapet izin penuh dari kak May (buat yang pernah baca buatan kak May).

awalnya ff ini mau di post kalau ff HunHan Stay with me udah end. tapi entah takut minggu ini gak mood buat ff HunHannya jadi sementara edit ini dulu. (bukan berarti Im bakal hiatusin ff sebelah ya)

 **Terakhir selamat membaca. :))**

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


	2. Chapter 2

**" WE ARE ONE! Jinja!??"**

 _KRIS OUT {OT12-OT11}_

part 2

.

.

.

.

.

Author: May_july

Editor: Im

Main cast: All member EXO ot12.

Genre: Sad, Humor, Family, Friend, etc.

.

.

Saat semua member keluar membeli Bubble Tea, ruang latihan menjadi kosong. Sementara itu Suho sejak meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan perasaan marah hanya duduk terdiam di kamarnya, dia terus mengingat percakapan Kris dengan manager. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal dan juga sedih.

"Jinjja!?? Setelah semuanya.. setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini! Bagaimana bisa? Akhhh..." Suho berteriak kesal bahkan dia juga menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Suho-ssi.. kau ada didalam?." Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Suho. Suho hanya terdiam.

"Aku masuk ya!." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Suho Kris membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu dan masuk. Suho tertunduk tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris.

Kris duduk di dekat Suho. "Waeyo Suho-ssi!? Kenapa kau marah begitu? Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Suho tetap diam.

"Baiklah.. Aku minta maaf! Aku memang salah. Sekarang kamu tidak marah lagi kan?." Bujuk Kris.

"Wae.." tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar.

"mwo?." Kris bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu memikirkan hal yang sebodoh itu hyung, huh!." Ucap Suho yang suaranya bergetar menahan kesal dan kesedihannya.

"Apa maksudmu suho-ssi?." Kris semakin bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung? Setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama di sini? Bagaimana mungkin kamu sejahat itu!? Huh!." Kesal Suho.

"A..aapa yang kau bicarakan Suho-ssi?."

"Kenapa kamu ingin meninggalkan kami semua, kenapa hyung? Apa sikap kami tidak baik padamu?."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa..." Kris kaget dan bingung.

"Aku tahu semuanya hyung!!! jadi jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti!." Suho membentak. Kris diam tertunduk.

"Jawab hyung!! kenapa kamu memutuskan hal yang bodoh seperti itu..?."

Kris menghelah napas panjang dan berat. "Mianhae Suho-ssi..." Suho diam menahan emosinya.

"Ini juga bukan hal yang mudah untukku, kau tahu! Tentu amat berat rasanya mengambilkan keputusan ini." Lanjut Kris. Suho tetap diam dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ku harap kamu dan yang lainnya bisa mengerti. Ini tidak mudah bagiku Suho-ssi, sungguh.!!."

"Yak!!." Suho menarik kerah baju Kris dengan emosi. "Kamu tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi kenapa kamu malah mengambil jalan yang sulit hyung! Katakan kenapa hyung? Wae?!!." Teriak Suho.

"Suho-ssi, kamu tahu sendirikan angency sangat tidak adil pada member China, aku sudah tidak tahan terus di beri janji palsu Suho-ssi!."

"Tapi kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan agency hyung, tidak perlu dengan keputusan seperti itu."

"Aniyo.." Kris menggeleng. "Aku sudah beberapa kali bicara tapi mereka seolah tidak peduli. Jadi aku pikir ini keputusan yang terbaik. Mianhae, jika keputusanku ini terlalu menyakitkan." Kris hanya bisa menunduk menahan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang Suho rasakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan konser kita yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi? Bagaimana dengan para fans yg sedang menunggu kita tampil bersama-sama di atas panggung. Apa kamu tega meninggalkan kami semua." Ujar Suho sedikit mendesak Kris berharap namja itu merubah fikirannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan segala resiko dari keputusanku ini.."

Kris menghelah napas berat. "Bahkan jika kalian semua atau para fans akan membenciku, aku tetap akan melakukan ini, mianhae."

"YAK!!." Suho berteriak kesal. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak peduli lagi!." Suho mendorong kris keras hingga terhunyung kebelakang.

Suhopun keluar dan membanting pintu keras, meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosi dan air matanya yang tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja.

"Mianhae..." lirih Kris sedih. "Ini juga tidak mudah bagiku, tapi aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri." Kris mengusap matanya yang juga sudah berair.

Beberapa saat kemudian member yang keluar membeli Bubble Tea yaitu, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Tao, Kai dan Do kembali, mereka yang sedang asik tertawa dan bercanda berjalan masuk ke ruang latihan tiba-tiba terpaku melihat Suho dan Kris sudah ada disana dengan kebisuan mereka.

"Mampus! Mereka pasti akan sangat marah besar!." Baekhyun berbisik takut.

"Ini salahmu hyung, kamulah yang mulai merengek tadi!." Balas Kai berbisik menyalahkan baekhyun.

"Yah! enak saja, biar bagaimanapun kalian juga sama saja karena kita pergi bersama." Elak Baekhyun.

"Xiumin Hyung, hyung saja yang menjelaskan pada mereka berdua!." Usul Chen.

"Yah!! kenapa harus aku!." Protes Xiumin. "Tentulah yang harus bertanggungjawab adalah Baekkie-ssi, dia yang mengusulkan ide bodoh ini kan." Tambah Xiumin.

"Yah! kenapa semua kesalahan dilimpahkan padaku." Protes Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Di tengah perdebatan mereka Suho dan juga Kris sudah menatap mereka, ah tidak.. lebih tepatnya mereka menatap kosong ke arah mereka. Namun hal itu membuat mereka yang ditatap takut.

"Tenanglah! Biar aku yang menjelaskan semua!." Luhan berdiri paling depan.

Semua menghelah napas lega. "Gomawo hyung!."

"Hhmm.. Kami minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan tanpa meminta izin kalian." Ucap Luhan gugup.

"Sudahlah.. kalian duduklah!." Ucap Suho membuat mereka bingung.

"Kalian tidak perlu minta maaf begitu!." Tambah Kris semakin membuat mereka bingung karena bisanya kedua leader tersebut akan menghukum mereka karena tidak mematuhi peraturan.

"Yey.. mereka tidak marah! Apa aku bilang, mereka itukan baik." Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah!." Tambah yang lain. Sedangkan Luhan menatap bingung dan penasaran.

"Apa Lu ge merasakannya juga?." Bisik Lay yang merasa aneh dengan suasana ini.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Kalian kenapa berbisik-bisik begitu, apa mereka benar-benar sedang datang bulan seperti yang di katakan Baekkie?." Tanya Tao polos kepada Luhan dan Luhan.

"Ah.. Tao-ya kamu mengangetkan saja!."

"hehehe mianhae.."

"Tao-ya sepertinya kamu harus memeriksakan dirimu kedokter. Apa kamu sungguh percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun?."

"Memang yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu bohong ge?." Tanya Tao polos.

"Aigoo.. sepertinya kamu harus benar-benar di jauhkan dari Baekhyun." Saran Luhan.

"Mwoya? kenapa aku mendengar namaku di sebut-sebut!." Baekhyun berdiri tiba-tiba di dekat Lay, Luhan dan Tao.

"Aniya, Baekkie-ssi." Ucap Lay tersenyum.

"Hei! Cepat kemarin Luhan hyung, Layhyung, Tao-ya, baekkie-ah! Latihan akan segera dimulai." Teriak si Yoda Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera berlari mendekat. "Yah panggil aku hyung Yeol. kau ini tidak sopan sama sekali." Protes Baekhyun karena Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Hehehe.." Chanyeol cengegesan.

Akhirnya mereka kembali latihan, namun latihan kali ini terasa canggung karena sedari tadi 2 leader mereka hanya diam, tidak bersuara sedikitpun, tersenyumpun tidak.

Seusai latihan pun Suho meninggalkan tempat latihan lebih dulu dengan alasan sangat lelah, ingin segera tidur. Di susul dengan Kris yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kalian merasakannya?." Tanya Kai.

"Mwoya?."

"Mereka bedua hari ini aneh, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya!."

"Aku setuju hal itu." Setuju Lay.

Mungkin mereka berdua datang bulan bersamaan." Celetuk Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat suasana serius jadi menyebalkan.

"Isshh..." Kesal seluruh member.

Tak! 3 jitakan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat sang empuh meringis keras.

"Appo!! Yah! Chan-ssi, Kai-ssi, Sehun-ssi kenapa melakukan itu padaku?." Teriak Baekhyun kepada trio bangsad.

"Itu karena bercandamu tidak lucu baekkie-ah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Aku bilang panggil aku Hyung pabo! Lagipula siapa yang bercanda."

"Aiss... hyung Ini!." Kai ingin menjitak kepala Baekhyun lagi.

"Yak! Melakukan itu lagi, akan ku kugigit kamu!." Baekhyun sudah antisipasi dengan menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangan membuat para member tertawa.

"Sudahlah... Princess Baekhyun, lebih baik kamu mengalah saja pada dongsaeng-dongsaengmu yg imut-imut itu, iya kan Luhan hyung." Ucap Chen yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Weekk.. Imut apanya! Dan... YAK! Kenapa memanggilku Princess chen-ssi, aku ini namja babo!."

"Kamu saja marah dianggap yeoja apalagi Suho dan Kris." Terang Xiumin.

"Dengarkan itu Hyung!." Bahkan Sang maknae ikutan menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Neee, Mianhae.. hehehe."

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita juga istirahat. Jangan sampai sakit saat konser minggu depan." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ne, hyung!."

Mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sementara itu Suho tidak bisa tidur memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Kris benar-benar meninggalkan EXO. Bagaimana reaksi member lainnya nanti. Bagaimana masa depan grup mereka nanti?.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

jangan lupa vote EXO di MAMA ya exo-l!! **WEAREONE!!**

Thanks buat yang udah mau mampir *

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


End file.
